Demigod
by Frolite
Summary: Young Harry Potter was having the perfect day. He'd just kicked a moron's face in and was about to end the day with a good deed before heading back to the orphanage. Until said good deed landed him in front of a House where an eight-foot-tall giant was practically choking a Human Whale and screaming it's head off. And... just like that his perfect day turned to shit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Giant**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**A/N: First ever Fanfic, inspired by Child of The Storm by Nimbus Llewelyn.**

* * *

Sunny day, sunny skies with just the perfect amount clouds for shade. It really was the perfect weather, and such days were quite rare in Little Whinging, where storms and lightning frequented. The outdoors were filled with families taking advantage of the blessing to enjoy their day out. The laughter and cries of children felt as if it filled the whole small town.

One child however, was most definitely _not_ laughing or enjoying this day. Young Harry was fuming in his seat, face twisted in a scowl as he received his scolding.

"This is the third incident with Piers Polkiss! You are very lucky that his parents have decided not to take any legal action against you or this house!" she said harshly, wagging her finger at him with the other arm on her hip in a very classic 'I'm Scolding you' pose. One that Harry was very familiar with, and quite frankly, sick and tired of.

"You know what? Polkiss-ass is lucky I didn't dump him in the-OW!" the boy yelped as a ruler struck his knuckles. He didn't really feel the pain, but acting like he did was always the best way to get Mary to stop hounding him.

Speaking of her, Harry felt just a bit awful, bringing problems home again with him and having Mary deal with it. The dark haired woman, whose locks were currently hidden in her headdress, could be real scary when she wanted. See, Mary was a nun, and quite the young one too, seeing as she was barely thirty. The Church slash Children's home they were currently residing was surprisingly, one of the only few ones left in the country, if not the only one.

Harry averted his eyes as Mary's own cold steel blue bored a hole in his forehead.

"Language young man! Am i raising a pirate?" she sighed, tapping the ruler on her palm as she shook her head exasperatedly.

"Alright sorry! Enough with the ruler already! Look, you know why I did what I did. He was trying to steal Charlie's lunch again, _Little Charlie's _lunch, whom might I add, is barely taller than my ruler! What you expect me to sit there and watch?" Harry spat out venomously. The other workers would have flinched at the look in his eye, but Mary was quite immune to his violent outbursts. Sensing another round of lecturing, Harry scratched his forehead scar, a tic he'd picked up since he was a barely out of diapers.

"No I don't expect you to sit and watch, I expected you to think before you act. You know why it's dangerous for you to get into fights, _especially_ you. Your attitude is starting to make the other adults..nervous." she answered. A deep, tired sigh followed as she knelt before him. Her eyes never left him she took the quite angry boys hand into her own. But just as she did, a shock ran through her fingers, running up her arm and through her entire body,burning her skin sending her on her butt.

Small currents of visibly blue ...well, she could only describe it as electricity of some sort running through his fingers. Only this time it looked uncontrolled, and much brighter than usual.

A small shaky voice could be heard amidst the buzzing.

"M-Mary...I-i-" Harry stammered, his eyes widened in horror as he stared at the burns on the matron's hands. Immediately, the older woman grabbed in into a hug, just as the lightning was dispersed. Harry breathed in the woman's scent, the woman who found him on the doorsteps, who volunteered to raise him when he was a baby, when she herself was barely into adulthood.

This beautiful lady, who the only parent he'd ever known, the one who kissed his scrapes and fed him with her own hand, who cooked his special meals on his birthday and tell him stories before he slept. He'd just hurt her, again.

"Hush child, I know what dwells in your thoughts but you are not some kind of 'freak' as you put it. You are special, a gift from God to me. You are blessed by the Lord and wanted; a noble boy. Well, even if you've practically knocked half the neighbourhood out." she quickly said, ending her sentence with a small laugh as she kissed his forehead, smiling to herself as the boy laughed along with her.

"But you _must_ remember to keep it a secret, no one can know about this understand? Remember what we've always said about control?" she said, trying her best to keep firm in the face of what she thought was the most absolutely adorable boy in the world.

"You know I have perfect control...that was just an accident.." he trailed off, wiggling his fingers, eyebrows raised at the electricity dancing around his digits.

"And it only takes one for everything to go wrong...also that was the eighth accident" she said, voice flat.

"I know! Look, it's been six years. Are we really going to go on for another six without even trying to find out about this? Don't you ever wonder how or why?" he gestured to himself.

But even as he did ask her the questions he could already predict the answers she was going to give.

'It was a gift from the Lord' or 'I'm not sure', and quite recently, the 'Maybe your birth mother was struck by lightning?. Even worse was the 'What if _lightning _gave birth to you?' Which led to Harry flinging his mashed potatoes.

"I can't really answer that Harry.." Harry rolled his eyes, somewhat triumphant and annoyed that he guessed right again. He scratched his scar on his forehead once again, which coincidentally, was also in the shape of a Lightning bolt. He pursed his lips, and let out a sigh.

"Don't suppose you know how I lifted Mister Peterson's car off that cat do you?" he continued, his annoyance clear to see.

"Don't give me that, I know what I know, and what I do know, is that you are spending this weekend in your room." she raised her finger at the immediate protest.

"You will also be apologizing to Mister Polkiss, and it will be a sincere one, or you can enjoy two weekends in your room and you'll be banned from..err Mai Tai class." she warned him.

"I _told _you, it's Muay Thai! and it's not even a proper class. Mister Aggard just teaches me under that stinking bridge! He says I would have been a Junior Champion in Thai you know!" he argued petulantly.

"Champion of Brain Damage maybe." she muttered, but Harry's sensitive ears picked it up.

"Hey!"

Harry wanted to argue some more, but caught a glimpse of Mary's burned finger. Deciding he probably deserved the humiliation of apologizing to a rat faced moron, Harry merely nodded his head. Mary quickly dismissed him for lunch to tend to her wounds.

He quickly left the room, only to knock over...

"Charlie?" he asked aloud, confused as to why he and...six other children was lined up perfectly against the wall. Eyes twitching, Harry rubbed his scar in annoyance.

"What did I say about eavesdropping?" he almost growled. Charlie and his little group of friends, while cute,(not that he would ever admit it) was getting on his nerves. They followed him everywhere. Ever since the first time he played hero to be exact, and now they had gotten it in their little heads that he was some kind of superhero that had a secret lair and had secret meetings.

"Not to bother because we have thick walls?" Charlie squeaked out in terror at being caught again.

"No Charlie...the other thing." he whispered as he leaned forwards to stare at the brown haired boy's eye.

"T-that...y-you'll...s-show us h-hell?" he trembled, shaking in rhythm with the other six.

"I'll send you there myself!" he roared, bending his fingers like claws and baring his teeth, sending the little scamps fleeing and screaming.

"Little shits..." he muttered, lips twitching into an almost smile.

* * *

"Get back here you little shit! Dursley!" Harry whistled at how fast Dudley Dursley ran to get away from his bullies. Of which was one Piers Polkiss, whom Harry had knocked out with a roundhouse just the week before. He wished his teacher could have seen it, even Harry himself was proud of his control. Seeing as going all out would probably have ended with Polkiss and a broken neck.

'Here he comes' he thought as Dudley's skinny frame got closer. He could barely remember the rotund, chubby boy from before they were Charlie's age at the playground. Figures after years of bullying he would lose all that fat. His blonde hair fell over his blue eyes, it was matted with sweat as he ran as fast as he could. Harry always thought about how eerily similar they were if they had the same frame, hair and eye color.

Part of his punishment was to be a sort of chaperone for the younger kids as they enjoyed the weekend, as the other adults were busy and the older kids just couldn't bother, Harry volunteered. Seeing as the playground was quite near to the Church, it was allowed by the Head Matron. Even if he did have a history of violence, Harry was well known to be one of the more matured and responsible children.

"Oi, get behind me." he said loudly. Dudley's fearful eyes grew wide in surprise as he obeyed immediately, recognizing the resident 'bad kid' of the neighbourhood that even secondary school students (and some adults) stayed away from.

His bullies caught up eventually, only to stop still as the green-eyed boy, whom was a full head taller than them grinned like the Devil.

"P-potter!" One of the bullies shouted.

"Oi it's the Demon King imself!" another whispered.

'Okay I don't know who started that but he's definitely dead when I find out' Harry promised himself, not knowing that the culprit was in fact, actually behind him.

"I'm not afraid of you Potter!" one of them yelled with false bravado, only to get a shoe in his face as Harry drove his sneaker into his face, sending him flying. The other children could only watch in fear as he claimed another victim to the dreaded 'Kick'.

"I'm quite sure the rest of you are, Or are we getting a little brave hmm?" he questioned, enjoying how most of them were close to wetting themselves. Glaring at them, Harry jerked his body towards them, feeling good about himself as the ran quickly, dragging their bloodied face comrade along.

"Thanks.. Potter." Dudley gasped out, rivulets of sweat dripping down his face.

"Whatever..." he muttered distractedly as he shepherd the small children together so they could go back home.

"Um..."

Harry turned around, eyebrow raised at the other boy as he struggled to get his words out.

"What?" he asked, a bit too harsh judging by the little jump he made.

"Do you mind..walking me home?" Dudley asked, hesitant and reluctant.

Harry sighed, he felt bad for Dudley, he really did, but not enough to actually care him because honestly, if Dudley was too much of a coward to stop running and fight back then it was his own damn fault that he was getting bullied. Besides, who the bloody hell asks another boy to walk him home?

But he also realized that the only reason he was even thinking that was because he had supernatural freakish powers that Mary swore came from God.

"Fine, but we're going to the church first to get these shorties home." he replied, looking annoyed.

"Hey we're not short!" a squeaky voice protested, paving the way for the others to start a rebellion as they chimed in. Soon Harry had a bunch of minis mouthing off to him.

"Can it Hobbits!" he growled menacingly, cracking his knuckles for extra measure.

And just like that the Rebellion was defeated.

The look that Dudley sent him after that statement was just uncomfortable. So he quickly turned around signaled the small group. He made sure every one of them held hands and were in a proper row before he marshaled them home.

Once they reached the Church, where he introduced Mary to Dudley (whose teeth Harry wanted to knock out for staring at the nun for too long) and explained the situation. He winced a little as his eyes caught the bandages. Mary gave permission with the express promise that he get his butt home as soon as Dudley got to his. With that they headed out, deciding to walk since Dudley's home wasn't that far away.

It was mostly silent and awkward, with random, non-intrusive questions being thrown here and there. Harry learned that Dudley was an only child, and that the two of them were the same age. After the first few questions they finally broke the ice and found out they actually had a lot in common. Both of them liked Star Wars, painting, astrology and quite surprisingly, The Rolling Stones.

After ten minutes and the rows of carbon copy houses came into view, another five and the finally reached what appeared to be Dudley's home.

"Huh.." Dudley muttered.

"What is it?" Harry questioned, curious.

"See that Bike parked up front? Wonder who that belongs to, no one here would be caught dead riding that thing." he replied as they quickened their pace.

They both quickly got their answer as what seemed to be an eight foot plus tall giant could be seen strangling a man-whale in the entrance to Dudley's home.

Even Harry, who was quite used to seeing weird stuff had to actually pause and process what he was seeing.

"What the hell is that!?" Harry yelled out in surprise.

"I..I don't know!" Dudley gasped out, almost hyperventilating at the absurd situation. Catching a glimpse of his father's face turning blue, he panicked started slapping the boy beside him.

"Help him!" he screamed.

"What!? You help him! He's your dad!" Harry yelled back.

"B-but you're the Demon King!" Dudley continued screaming even harder.

"Who the hell are you calling Demon!?"

The Giant, having heard their obvious argument quickly dropped what Harry assumed to be Dudley's father and turned around. It's eyes seemed to light up as it spotted Harry. It's beard was all wet and reached it's chest. Harry's nose could pick up the scent of alcohol even at this distance. The giant's long frizzy hair seemed to stand up all at once as it came bounding at him. Instinctively, Harry brought his arms up and took a stance as the Giant got closer.

"-arry? Harry! 'ts really you!" it yelled as it's arms spread wide for what seemed to be a hug.

"What the fu-"

* * *

**A/N: All familiar names are just that, names at the moment. I have no current plans to do multiple crossovers at the moment, I don't think I have the skill for that. A****s you can see, there are Major AU Elements to the story, but that's only because I think a Vanilla HP Story would be almost impossible for me to merge with another universe. So I hope you'll stick it out and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**I proof read twice, but there's bound to be some mistakes or wacky sentences, sorry for that.**

* * *

As soon as the Giant, whom by now Harry realized was actually just some fat, middle-aged bloke got closer, Harry's body went into fight mode. He ducked the huge arms coming for him and sped to the left, slamming his fist into it's liver.

The Giant gave an oomph and dropped it's knees with a thud, hands grabbing it's side. Not giving the other a chance to recover, he spun on the balls of his feet delivered a devastating kick to the temple, actually sending the huge frame hurtling a few feet, where it landed with an even louder thud.

His breathing steady, Harry kept his stance and inched closer towards the motionless body. As soon as he confirmed the stranger's unconsciousness, Harry let out a sigh of relief and allowed his body to relax. If he was honest with himself, he was actually quite surprised the liver blow didn't fell the huge man. It was the first time ever that he'd needed to dole out two strikes to put someone down, which admittedly put him a little on edge.

"Bloody hell Potter! What was that!?" Dudley gasped out in amazement, eyes not leaving his second-time hero. Harry ignored him for the moment, his mind still grasping the fact that this thing knew his name. Because it was definitely looking at him when he called it out, but that was impossible wasn't it? He was absolutely sure _he _off all people would know if he was acquainted with an eight foot strangler.

"Go check on him.." he called out, voice softer than usual. Dudley let out a gasp of horror as he remembered his father, the blonde sprinted toward the open door of his home, where he was met with a frantic woman, whom Harry assumed by now was the boy's mother.

He watched the family of three all the while as they comforted each other, shaken by the event that had transpired. These three...Harry's instincts were screaming at him, it was like..a warning of some sort, or maybe even signal. Mary liked to call it 'The Force' which obviously, Harry had went fully on board with.

'There's something off about them.' was what the Force was telling him.

His suspicions was confirmed as he heard the mother say something that he was not expecting.

"..-no police... I know him...- Lily's wedding..." his ears twitched as he concentrated as hard as he could, trying to decipher the whispers.

"- need to write a letter...leave it on him, I doubt he'll be out for long. We must leave now, for the hut. We need to be gone by the time he wakes up."

Okay, he was definitely not expecting this. Why wouldn't they call the police on a home invader? Who was Lily? And why the hell did they needed to be gone by the time the fat-arse giant awoke?

Judging by the look on Dudley's face, he was just as confused as Harry was. Harry moved his feet, slowly and loudly approaching them. As he predicted, the family of three quickly gathered themselves to receive.

"Are you alright...Sir?..Ma'am?" he asked politely. The matriarch of the family answered for them, a really weird look on her face as she did so. It was the same look the giant gave him, one of recognition. Now Harry was really unsettled, he absolutely despised not being in the know, and right now he was completely in the dark.

Dudley was too busy trying to stare the answers from his parents and his father was making this really weird face. Harry didn't know weather he looked pissed, angry or constipated.

"Ah yes...Thank so much young man for helping us, but we'll take care of this, the police will be hounding you for statements if they knew you were involved." she forced out through the shit-obvious fake smile she was sporting.

'Okay there is something seriously wrong with the Dursleys' he thought as soon as he heard that. Where was the usual string of questions? These people were unfazed, like they were used to seeing weird stuff happen.

"But..you're just going to.. leave him there?" he questioned because quite frankly the plan he overheard was as shit as plans could be. It was six in the afternoon in broad daylight, they weren't going to seriously leave him here would they? Won't someone walk pass and..

'Wait a second..' he thought with widened eyes as he twisted his head around quickly, almost giving himself a whiplash. His scanned the surrounding area, his ridiculous eyesight catching movements in most of the homes. There was even an old lady reading a book by the window.

Judging by the look on the female Dursley, she had it figured out too.

Something wasn't right here, with all that screaming and commotion, why hasn't anyone heard them at all? Or even seen them?

"As I said, we have it all covered here, you can leave now." she said after the long pause. Only this time she wasn't smiling anymore, there was a sort of terror in her eyes, Harry could almost smell it.

"You can't just expect me to-"

"You can and you will boy! You will leave now!" the woman snarled.

"Fine fine!" he yelled back. Dudley's mother let out breath of relief as he said that. A small, genuine smile graced her features, a complete one-eighty from her attitude just a few moments ago.

Dudley gave a small awkward wave as he walked away from the house. Harry took one last look at the body on the road, he couldn't believe he was doing this. But he did, he continued walking away.

"And Harry, stay safe." the lady called out just as left talking distance. Harry merely waved again and quickened his pace. All of it didn't add up, who was the giant, who exactly were the Dursleys?

Why they they both sounded like they knew him?

He was definitely breaking into that house tonight.

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid was not happy. He was _not _happy. The Giant groaned as he sat himself up, ignoring the voices around him as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to center himself and block out the pain of one massive headache.

The last thing he remembered was confronting that absolutely pathetic excuse of a whale disguising itself as a man. After that...

"Harry!" yelled in surprised as he remembered a green-eyed, black haired child kicking his arse, which should have been impossible. He realized that the bed he was in fit him quite perfectly, which should also be impossible, unless...

"Are you quite alright there Hagrid?" an old wizened voice called out to him as another, this one female kept pushing his body down, trying to get him to rest.

Slowly opening his eyes, Hagrid let out a hiss of pain as his eyes got adjusted to the light of morning. Slowly adjusting himself, his eyes met Professor Dumbledore, who was cleaning his half-moon glasses with his cloak. Even as his bodily gestures made it look like he was nonchalant, Hagrid could see he was deeply concerned, although weather it was for him or Harry, he did not know.

The old Headmaster was alone, which was quite surprising. Hagrid half-expected his two left and right arms in the form of Professors Snape and Mcgonnagall to be there.

"Just fine Headmaster.." he got out.

The Nurse, whom he recognized as Madame Pompfrey had given up due to his insistence and promptly left the room at the Headmaster's request.

"Good..good." he replied as he sat down on the bedside chair.

"What exactly happened Rubeus? You were found unconscious and on the road and the Dursleys were nowhere to be seen?"

Hagrid sighed, and got himself comfortable, sensing that this was going to be a long talk. The pain in his head was making him slur more than usual and he was having a hard time concentrating. Why wasn't he fully healed yet?

It took fifteen minutes of long, slow and uninterrupted monologue to explain.

"This could mean many things... " Hagrid raised his eyebrows, looking at Dumbledore as the old man trailed off, looking deeply disturbed.

"Arabella's monthly reports says that young Harry is a perfectly happy and healthy young boy living with his family..." he continued, talking to himself more than to Hagrid.

"Then why did it seem like Harry was never there Headmaster?" he asked dumbly, because he was feeling pretty dumb at the moment, not understanding the situation in the least bit.

"Something is wrong, very wrong here. I must see to it myself...get well soon dear boy." he mumbled, this time completely ignoring the other.

The old man looked to age decades in mere seconds as he wobbled to his feet, head full of thoughts.

* * *

Harry wasn't a ninja, but he did know that they wore black, so black was what he wore. He quickly dressed himself and waited for the clock to hit exactly twelve midnight before opening the window and climbing out. It was a three story jump, nothing he could not handle. He landed without a fuss and made sure one last time to tighten the straps of his shoe. Harry made especially sure that he was wearing velcro tonight, high-speed running tended to get his knots loose. Gripping his torchlight tight in his hand, Harry stretched a few moments, because pulling muscle would most probably end up in destruction of government property.

Taking deep breaths, Harry foot stomped a hole in grass as he took off full speed, almost disappearing into thin air. As he sped by the trees and the familiar sights, Harry thanked God Mary had cut his hair just the week before, he couldn't imagine running over a seventy miles per hour with all that hair whipping about.

After a few more minutes of breaking all sorts of speeding laws, Harry finally reached his destination. The Dursley house as he predicted, was completely abandoned. It looked like they really packed their things and moved to their hut.

Making sure he was as invisible as an eleven-year-old delinquent could be, Harry stepped closer to the house. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, making completely sure that the house was free of inhabitants before stepping over the fence.

Right as he landed though, a tingly unnatural feeling rushed over him, like someone poured cold water over him, only without the water. Shaking himself, Harry tiptoed closer, trying to find a way in. As he went around looking for an entrance, a stray thought entered his head.

Mary had said that the day she found him there was only a letter to accompany him in his little basket, a letter with two things on it. The first was his name, and the second, a message.

_To she whom possess the highest treasure of the Realm Eternal,_

_the love you bear will be the greatest gift, and the darkest curse._

Now Harry wasn't stupid, far from it. That letter meant that someone who left him there at the Orphanage knew him and his birth parents. Or they were his birth parents, who decided to abandon him for some reason. Besdides, that letter obviously had some serious magical vibes sticking to it. Realm Eternal? Curses and Gifts? What the hell did that even mean?

Sometimes he wondered why Mary didn't just turn him in to the authorities, raising a little scamp like him must have been absolutely hell.

He had a feeling the Dursleys knew something about him, but that unfortunately did not make much sense either. Eleven years in Little Whinging. _Little Whinging _and he had absolutely never met these people before, only their blond haired son, and even then their meetings were brief.

'I should have interrogated that fat giant...' he mentally grumbled as he spotted a barely open window on the second floor.

'Here goes nothing' he thought and leapt towards the ledge, his hands caught the ledge easily. Using his free hand, he opened the window and quickly climbed in, finding himself in a darkened room. He confirmed it to be Dudley's room as his eyes landed on the large Star Wars poster. Turning on his torch, Harry scanned the room just for the sake of it, even as he knew that nothing here would contribute to his findings.

After a rough scan and heavily restraining himself from taking a peek at what seemed to be a journal, Harry opened Dudley's room door. Closing it behind him, Harry flashed his light in the hallways. Deciding that anything secret would be kept in either the attic or the master bedroom, he made his away towards the steps leading up, but just as he turned on his feet, his tingly 'Force' senses screamed at him so loud he could actually feel it in the back of his neck.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

The sounds came in succession all around the house. The closest however... was right behind him.

"Hands where I can see them boy." a cold deadly voice demanded from behind.

"Severus!? You found something!?" an old, rough female voice yelled from downstairs.

"I shall not ask again, hands up. Now." the same voice called out, this time he sounded even colder.

Harry froze on the spot, his mind moving at lightning speeds to process who was behind him.

And did he just bloody _teleport_ into the house?

He spun on his foot, and threw his torchlight as hard as he could and jumped over the railings and down to the first floor. He ignored the shout of 'Protego!' or whatever it was and sped towards a random window, intending to jump out when a bright blue light sailed over his head splashing against the wall and dispersing.

If the teleporting did not convince him that that surely did. These people were definitely using magic. He heard another crack, which meant that all three of them were on the first floor now.

Harry took deep breaths and tried remembering the advice his teacher gave him when encountering multiple opponents in an enclose space...

'Just beat them to lightly to death Harry!'

Okay, that was useless. Another blue light was launched in his direction and he jumped behind the kitchen counter, watching it smash into the plates on the rack, sending piles of shattered glasses everywhere.

"I don't know who you are! But you people seriously need to calm down!" he yelled, just as another flash of blue light, this time noticeably darker hit a random part of the kitchen.

The resulting explosion turned the situation to absolute mayhem.

"Severus!"

Right then and there Harry decided these people weren't joking around. They were dangerous and judging by explosion, they were trying to kill him too. He heard more voices arguing loudly but the ringing in his ears wouldn't let him hear.

Concentrating as hard as he could, Harry felt a familiar tug in the in his gut as he pulled out his powers from deep within. Slowly the ringing subsided and electricity danced about his entire body. His vision was slowly tinged into a whitish-blue color, Harry knew his eyes must be doing that glowing electricity thing they did whenever he went all 'Lightning mode'.

"Mister Potter...? Are you quite alright? Are you injured?" a concerned voice called out to him, this time even closer than before.

"No, but you're about to be!" he yelled, primal roar following after as he jumped out of his hiding place and launched a concentrated bolt of lightning haphazardly in their general direction. Pushing off his feet, Harry launched himself into the first figure, which turned out to be a tall intimidating man garbed in a black cloak. With a yell, he launched a right straight, aiming for his solar plexus but was met with solid resistance.

Harry's altered vision could spot a barrier of some sort, made out of light and air that held his fist back. There was a large crack in the magical shield though, not deterred in the slightest, Harry threw a devastating combo of punches at the barrier quickly obliterating it.

But just as he was about to take advantage, he felt a slimy, invisible rope of some kind slowly closing around his left foot. He quickly jumped high into the air, ignoring the multiple gasps as he did.

Just as he landed on his feet, the floor beneath him turned to quicksand and Harry felt him self quickly being swallowed. Out of options, he quickly gathered a ball of lightning in his hands, planning to simply blow his way out.

Just as he was finished, his instincts screamed at him, causing him to look up just as a massive flash of bright blue slammed into him.

And he knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: It Seemed a bit awkward of a chapter, but I promise you I did my best. This is after all just practice for me, reviews would help a great lot! Thanks!**


End file.
